


It's Only Fair

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, porn with a dot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Aaron walks in on Robert masturbating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut so I severely apologise if it is terrible. That being said enjoy!

It had been a long day at the scrapyard. With Adam out on pickups it had been up to Aaron to singlehandedly break apart three cars. As he drove back to the pub he felt guilty for regretting agreeing to take Liv out for dinner. All he wanted to do was lounge on the sofa with a nice cold beer watching a good action film. Maybe she would have changed her mind by the time he got back. 

“Can we go and see a film after dinner?” Liv asked as soon as her heard Aaron come through to the backroom.  
“Liv can you give me a minute to actually get in. What film, no girly films.”  
“Yeah like I haven’t heard you and Robert arguing over whether both Rose & Jack could have survived in that god-awful Titanic film. Remind me again isn’t that a chick flick?”  
“It’s Robert that likes that film not me.”  
Liv smirks. “and yet when I caught you both watching it Both of you were crying as Rose let go of Jack’s hand.”  
Aaron sighs. “What do you want to go and see Liv.”  
Liv laughed. “The new marvel film if you wouldn’t mind. You can invite Robert too; it isn’t worth hearing him moan that he wanted to see it too.”  
“Speaking of, have you see him come back?”  
“Nope.”  
“Right I’ll go and get changed and then we can head out. Be ready in 10.”

 

Aaron left the backroom and headed upstairs. His phone buzzes as he reaches his door. He is so engrossed in the message from Adam that as he enters the room that he doesn’t immediately realises what’s happening. 

The room was mostly dark with only a lamp in the corner turned on, offering an almost glowing effect on Robert. The whimper makes him pause. He looks to the bed and almost drops his phone. Robert is laid on the bed, naked with his hand wrapped around his cock pumping furiously as he pushed three fingers into his hole. 

Aaron felt light headed as all his blood rushed south and his dick began to harden. Robert let out a deep moan as his back arched off the bed. Aaron could tell he was close. As if he sensed Aaron was there Robert turned his head towards the door where Aaron was still stood. The moment Robert seemed to register Aaron stood there his hips bucked and he came all over his stomach. Aaron stays by the door somewhat awkwardly. After a minute or so Robert's breathing had evened out and he sat up on the bed avoiding looking at Aaron. He felt ridiculous for being caught masturbating like a sixteen-year-old boy. He shouldn't feel embarrassed he and Aaron had been intimate with each other for over a year now. 

Still avoiding eye contact with Aaron, Robert got off the bed and bent down giving Aaron a wonderful view of his arse. If Robert's awkwardness hadn't have made him hyper aware of his surroundings he would have missed the small groan that left Aaron. He smiled to himself as he dropped his pants back onto the floor and turned to face him. 

"Like what you see eh?" he smirks. 

Aaron bites his lips as he gives a slow nod. Robert makes his way over to him. He presses him into the door and begins to kiss his neck. He hears Aaron's breath hitching as he moves to kiss along his jaw. Aaron takes advantage of their close proximity and catches Robert's lips and wastes no time in deepening the kiss. 

Robert hand comes up to cup Aaron's face as his other brushes down his body before halting at his belt. He cups Aaron and enjoys how he bucks into his hand and grinds the tiniest bit before Robert takes a step back. He drinks Aaron in, he's stood leaning against the door, out of breath, lips fuller and redder from kissing. The movement is minute but Robert catches his hand twitching towards his crotch. 

"You getting a little uncomfortable there?" 

Aaron moves forward. 

"Ah ah ah I don't think so. You got to see me masturbate, I think it is only fair that you return the favour." He moves back towards the bed and sits down, his eyes never breaking contact with Aaron. He pats on the bed signalling Aaron to join him. Aaron moves towards the bed discarding his jumper and jeans at the same time. He stood in front of Robert in nothing but his boxers. Robert looked him up and down. It took all of his willpower to resist pulling down his boxers and taking him into his mouth. He knew full well that that was exactly what Aaron wanted. 

"Unless you want to spend the rest of the night hard, I suggest you get on with it."

Aaron moved to sit down on Roberts leg. He wrapped his arms around his neck. He started to grind against Robert's letting out soft moans at his cock finally getting the friction it so desperately needed. He had intended to set a slower pace but he couldn't help himself. Robert was trying his hardest to keep his hands off Aaron he even moved them behind his back onto the bed, but Aaron was playing dirty. He had moved forward so his mouth was right next to his ear. He heard every unequal breathe as if it was his own. 

Aaron was speeding up his thrusts clearly getting closer. Robert could feel himself start to harden again. God the things this man did to him. He wasn't aware of his hands moving to grab Aaron's hips halting his movements until he heard Aaron's frustrated "what!"

He wordlessly moved Aaron off his leg and moved onto his knees. He swiftly removed his boxers. His cock immediately sprung up, the head already leaking pre-cum. Aaron braced himself fully expecting Robert to take him in his mouth. Robert started kissing his way up his thighs, missing his cock and went straight up to his stomach. Aaron was struggling to keep quiet. His mind barely reminding him that it was the middle of the afternoon and it was likely that anyone at any moment could hear them or walk in the room. In fact he was just about to remind Robert of this when he attached his lips to his nipple and began to suck at the same time started to massage his balls. 

He groaned loudly. His hand moving to Roberts head, he grab his hair trying to give himself something to hold onto. Robert moved nipples working the other into his mouth and biting on it to make it harder faster. His dick was so hard he thought he was going to explode. Even with Robert purposely avoid his dick he knew he was close.

Once again without warning Robert stopped what he was doing and took a step back, drinking in Aaron. His dick standing to attention, his nipples taunt his eyes showing how desperate he was. 

"I meant what I said. Now finish yourself off." 

Aaron gave him a glare that lasted all of three seconds as his arousal took over and he grabbed his dick, his hand working over the head to gather the pre-come to use as makeshift lube. He kept a steady pace knowing how much Robert loved to watch him. His head dropped back and his eyes closed. He added a twisting motion when he sped up his movements. He was groaning my freely now completely lost in his senses. He had only one goal. 

He was so caught up in his desire to come that he didn't notice Robert moving behind him. He felt Robert's hands moving his cheeks apart. He barely had a second to process what Robert was doing before he felt his tongue going over his whole. Aaron saw stars. His moans were getting louder as Robert continued to rim him. It only took Robert dipping his tongue into Aaron three times before Aaron came with a shout of his name. 

Aaron took a few minutes to compose himself before turning his attention back to Robert. 

"You need any help there?" he asks.

Robert looks a little sheepish "No I'm good"

Aaron looks a little skeptical, he hadn't notice Robert come a second time. Then he noticed that Robert was side glancing at his thigh. Following his line of site that was when he noticed that he had come on his leg. 

He smirked at Robert. "Oh so you enjoyed that as much as I did."

He kneels down to join Robert on the floor, he brushed his finger through his thigh and got his come soaked finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Robert sucked in a breath "Careful I don't think I have a third round in me just yet". 

Aaron laughed as he went to kiss him.

The bang on the door made them both jump.

"Now that you've finally shut up does that mean you are ready to go. The film starts soon and we haven't eaten!" came Liv's irritated voice.


End file.
